This longstanding training program, now administered through the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, will provide four predoctoral students and three postdoctoral fellows, including physicians, with a broad and in-depth experience in reproductive sciences involving human beings and animals. This will be accomplished by the strong and closely integrated multi-departmental Reproductive Sciences Program (RSP) involving the resources of 28 faculty members in several departments and colleges. Qualified trainees are accepted after competitive review. Predoctoral fellows must first be accepted into the Rackham School of Graduate Studies; once in the RSP, they will participate in the Program-sponsored course in reproductive sciences and in other targeted courses designed to stimulate considerations about translational research. Postdoctoral fellows will submit an individual NRSA application and interact with both clinical and sociological fellows interested in the fields of women's and men s health. All fellows will be involved in various investigative projects, seminars, workshops, and courses. The training program furnishes flexible, individualized, rigorous training that will enable the trainee to acquire a broad, critical understanding of current concepts in reproductive sciences, including translational research, and an intimate knowledge of modern sophisticated, methodological approaches. Hands-on training will be accomplished primarily in the various research and clinical laboratories of RSP faculty mentors and co-mentors. The interdisciplinary traditions and culture of the Program will continue through several activities including the weekly noon RSP Fellows and Faculty Seminar Series, RSP Poster Day, RSP Trainee Consultants, and interactive sessions with clinical researchers. These trainee functions provide an opportunity for critical review of research progress, experimental designs, and future research plans, and they lead to national exposure. Fellows will have access to several University-supported core facilities that provide essential instruction, reagents, space and equipment. RSP graduates are able to pursue an independent career in one or more disciplines: anatomy, animal science, biochemistry, cell and molecular biology, neurosciences including behavior and neuroendocrinology, men's health, obstetrics and gynecology, pediatrics, pharmacology, physiology, toxicology, veterinary medicine, women's health and zoology. Special expertise may be obtained in several subspecialties: electron microscopy, histology, histochemistry, immunoendocrinology, regulatory biology, hormone action, contraceptive biology, neuroendocrinology, membrane biology, general endocrinology, developmental biology, gene expression, data analysis, recombinant DNA technology, biological rhythms, epidemiology, and clinical investigation.